


I Never Liked Storms

by kovntag



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, contructive criticism appreciated, my first fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovntag/pseuds/kovntag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been terrified of thunderstorms for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Liked Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning this morning and I feel like I'm going to die.

It was about that time of year, the time filled with stretches of sleeplessness, bright cracks of lightning, and thunder so loud it could wake a giant. It was early summer, storm season, and it was the time of the year that James Willems hated the most.

James heard news of the biggest rainstorm of the year about to come in, and a quick check to the weather radar confirmed his fears. He had spent so much of his childhood curled up under a blanket with a flashlight in places like the laundry room, the bathroom, or even the space between the couch and the wall. He would just have to wait this one out, he thought. 

During their time together, James and the six men he was in love with had never experienced such a massive storm. Therefore, he hadn't felt the need to ever tell them about his irrational fear, the fear that made him shudder involuntarily. He supposed he would have to tell them sometime, and... Well, that time happened to be now.

When the seven came home from their jobs, James talked to them each individually.

"I just wanted you to know- you know, because of that huge storm coming in?- that I'm, uh, I'm... reallyafraidofthunderstorms! So don't leave or anything during it, okay?" James admitted, blushing crimson, to each man.

Bruce took it the worst out of all of them. He retorted with the whole "You're so big and strong, and you're afraid of a little thunder and lightening?" quip. James only nodded at the ground. Sean, Lawrence, and Adam were all sad to tell James that they couldn't be there for him. There was a big meeting with the people at RT in two days, right when the storm would hit the city.

"It's fine," James muttered, looking at the ground.

Joel was at a dumb "Aspiring Actors" camp for the next week, and Matt was off visiting his parents in the middle of Fucking Nowhere.

He was left with Bruce.

\----------------

Two nights later, a flash tore through the sky. It was followed by a deep rumble, loud enough to wake James, but not Bruce. It would take much more than a "little thunder and lightening" to wake him up. When the thunderclap was at its loudest, James's eyes shot open and his teeth clenched. He had only a thin blanket due to the heat, but he still withdrew deep into it and sidled right up next to Bruce's torso for comfort.

Another few streaks of electricity came down, the resulting noises steadily growing in volume. As this happened, James pushed further into his boyfriend's side, covering his ears during every resounding roll of thunder.

One large lightening bolt came down so close that he could hear it fizzle in the air, almost immediately being overtaken by the loudest noise James had ever heard. This noise, accompanied by the squeak the man emitted, was what finally woke Bruce up.

After blinking a few times and noticing the cowering man in his side, Bruce whispered to nobody. "Holy shit, this one's big. I hope the power doesn't go out."

James was only able to let out another whimper as the sixth flash and consequent bomb-like noise occurred. Bruce lifted up the blanket next to him to reveal the lump plastered to his side.

"What are you doing down there? I hope I'm not getting any late-night surprises, I'm fucking tired," Bruce mused.

James gritted his teeth and answered. "I'm a-afraid of-" James clamped his hands over his ears as another clap of thunder came. "I d-don't like storms, remember?" The sound of rain pounding against the roof almost drowned out Bruce's chuckle.

"I thought you were joking! You're always the one protecting US from dumb shit. Come here," he offered, opening his arms.

James wrapped all of his limbs around his boyfriend's torso and legs, effectively crushing him. "Sorry," James loosened up after Bruce's noise of discomfort. Bruce just laughed again, this one nearly silent as the rain started coming down with more gusto. He placed his chin on top of the head currently nestled in his chest and rubbed his lover's back. James immediately relaxed in Bruce's embrace and almost purred thanks to the second hand that was running through his hair.

James pressed his face completely into Bruce's chest and grimaced when the loudest rumble so far made its presence known. He could not hear the heartbeat that rested under his ear, but he could certainly feel it. They rested like this, Bruce's heartbeat and strong hands comforting James for about a half an hour. Bruce sat up suddenly, much to the dismay of the blubbering man hanging off of him. 

"Can you wait here while it get something? It might help."

James nodded shakily and allowed Bruce to leave the bed. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and creating a pitch-black, loud, and overall terrifying environment. James whimpered when the next crack of lightening hit the ground, setting off a monumental  
noise that sounded like a thousand people each banging two pots together. The combination of the utter darkness, the storm, and being alone through it brought tears to James's eyes. A soft sob wracked his chest just as Bruce returned.

"What happened; are you okay?" he asked frantically. 

"I'm g-good, j-just scared," James managed to get out between his tears. 

"It's okay, put these in. They might help with all the noise." Bruce handed James a small box containing two ear plugs, most likely made for flights. James put them in, shaking, and smiled at the lack of noise. A flash came, but he only felt a deep, slightly comforting vibration in his body. It reminded him of laying against Bruce as he talked passionately about things he liked, something like a new video game or his current book.

James gave his caring boyfriend the thumbs-up, and he took this as a sign to get back in bed. The two men intertwined again, losing track of their limbs in each other's presence. Bruce rested his forehead on James's and looked into his eyes, finding all of the stars that had been hidden from view that night. They traded soft 'I love you's and fell asleep, legs in a tangle and arms wrapped around each other in a strong embrace.


End file.
